


Prayers

by mhurm123



Series: Loss (2 part series) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhurm123/pseuds/mhurm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Balthazar x reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers

You stormed out of the room, bags in hand. Balthazar had gotten mad and yelled at you for putting your life in danger. You were hunting down the Pagan goddess Artemis with Balthazar and your two brothers, Sam and Dean. You had found her multiple times already, but every time you saw her she would flash out and you would have to start tracking her down all over again.

The last time you saw her you had had enough of her going away, so you tackled her to the ground, which was not a good idea on your part because the next thing you knew, Artemis was gone and you had an arrow lodged in your arm.

'You could've died! Your so stupid sometimes!' Balthazar's words rang in your head. Now, you knew you had done many stupid things in the past, but he went too far in actually telling you you were stupid. That was when you started packing and got out of there as quickly as you could.

After being alone for a while, you decided to go back to Balthazar and apologize for overreacting. He had only been trying to protect you. But before you could turn around, Artemis was in front of you, knocking you out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You woke up tied to a chair in a black room. "Oh look, she finally decided to wake up." A menacing voice sounded from the shadows.

"Who's there?" You ask.

"Just little old me." Artemis said, stepping into the small amount of light in the room. "Now, you made me mad. You should've know better than to jump on me, because now is time for payback." She said. She pulled out a knife and ran it across your cheek, making a small cut. 'Balthazar, Balthazar, I'm sorry. Please come to me.' You prayed in your head.

You waited for a minute and when he didn't show up, you prayed again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You never stopped praying to Balthazar, even though you gave up hope after a while. It had been six hours, but it felt like six days. You were cut up and bruised, your clothes torn to shreds. She had cut you all over your face and torso, along with your thighs. The point of this? You had no idea. The gods were weird, just wanting to get revenge on a small little thing like jumping on them.

As Artemis was cutting your stomach, your vision faded black. You happily let the darkness come over you so you wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore.  
*Warning - torture*

(Balthazar's P.O.V)

(Y/N) Had been praying for a while, so I went to her brothers, telling them what was going on. They quickly got two wooden stakes and had me transport them to (Y/N). When we got there, she was passed out and bloody. If only I had come sooner. I watched as Dean drove the stake through Artemis' heart from behind and untied (Y/N).

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Third person P.O.V)

You woke up in your bedroom in the bunker, wrapped up in so many band-aids and gauze you felt like a mummy. You blinked a few times, trying to let your eyes adjust to the brightness. You turned your head slowly, wincing when pain shot through your head. You looked over and saw Balthazar sitting there, your hand in his, with his head bowed.

He was rubbing the pad of his thumb over the back of your hand. "Balt?" You asked. His head shot up and he smiled when he saw you, which quickly turned into a frown. 

"(Y/N), I'm so, so sorry. If I hadn't yelled at you, you would never have been hurt. I never meant to make you leave, I was just trying to pro-" You cut him off with a small kiss, which made you whimper from moving to the side. You pulled away and smiled at Balthazar.

"I forgive you." You say. He smiles back at you and pushes some hair behind your ear. 

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake." He says, and with that, you fall back asleep.


End file.
